Flash Fanfiction - Episode 19 - Mirror mirror and the Wells
by Reign Atkins
Summary: The team have hired a new employee at STAR Labs. A DR Harrison Wells! Will he be an asset to the team or a liability? They are yet to find out. Meanwhile, Barry is on the hunt for the Mirror Master and gets trapped into the mirror-verse. Chapter 9 and 10 has a treat for SnowBarry fans. CH 8 - Is key to unravelling who Wells is!
1. Chapter 1

Astrid, Caitlin and Cisco sat at the table in the board room. They had just finished the final stage of interviewing the final twenty possible candidates, for the role of acting assistant manager for STAR Labs. The final candidate would report directly to Astrid, but would undertake all the jobs that she herself would generally be responsible for in the managing of the corporation.

As the final candidate left the room, the three of them looked at each other. "You're right, Astrid, Wells is perfect… But how do we know that we can trust him." Caitlin asked, "but it's up to you..."

Astrid looked at Caitlin who was sitting on her right side. "No, it's up to the two of you. He will act as your supervisor, like my father used to. I read Wells' mind… there was nothing whatsoever that could pose as a threat to us. I saw everything… the guy's been through a lot! He's an exceptional doctor, he even has experience in mechanical engineering, which will help you out too, Cisco."

Cisco shook his head, "I don't trust him… are you sure that you want to hand the reigns over to some guy who's evil doppleganger was a speedster on another earth? We literally had to warn the other me to be careful of him! Somewhere another you is saying 'hey… we warned them!' and her dorky best friend would be all…"

"…Cisco… Do you agree that Wells is the best candidate or not?" Astrid asked him sternly.

"What about that pretty girl from earlier?" Cisco asked.

"She thought STAR Labs was a fashion label!" Caitlin snapped.

Astrid laughed at the two of them and went back over the documents. "Cisco, he even got your "Back to the Future" reference."

Cisco laughed quietly to himself, "It was a good one, wasn't it?" he humored. "Okay… but think about it… The doctors here already know Barry's secret… What if this guy is the one who exposes all of our secrets and betrays us all? How would you feel knowing that he could turn against us and maybe even get us all killed for trusting in him?"

"Cisco… If he was a speedster I wouldn't have been able to read his mind…" Astrid argued.

Cisco put up his hand, "hey… you can read Barry's mind when he allows you too. Who's to say that he wasn't planting images in his own mind just for his own benefit… and then we hire him and then Pow! We're all done for!"

"Cisco does raise a good point, Astrid." Caitlin chimed in, "We really can't trust that he doesn't have some sort of hidden agenda… I mean look what happened with Lisa Snart… she posed as your assistant Jane and duped us all… especially Cisco… and then there was Jonathan Crane… who duped us all once again. We don't have the best track record when it comes hiring new people around here… and we're asking someone to make most of the decisions, and stand in your place when you need them too…"

Astrid nodded, "Duly noted. I would say that we are far from defenseless… but that always seems to jinx us… so, I'll just say. We will all remain vigilant. Remember, while this Dr Harrison Wells, guy… will have a lot of power, I am still the CEO. Besides, if things get dire we're a team… and we have allies that we can call upon whenever we need the help, plus we have Barry! I will not let my father's legacy go down the drain. But at the same time, I can't keep pushing myself and the rest of us as hard as I have been doing."

Caitlin and Cisco nodded as Astrid continued, "Besides, if I receive another 3am phone call for a chemical spill on the 9th floor, after we've been up all night helping the Flash, I'm probably going to scream!"

"I told you not to answer it, so that was your own doing!" Cisco replied.

"3am? Ouch!" Caitlin said, "Okay… So, Wells?"

"Wells!" Astrid and Cisco both said in unison.

All of a sudden, their emergency alerts went off. "I'm on it!" Cisco said as he jumped from his chair and ran out of the room, making his way towards the elevator.

Caitlin and Astrid sent the other candidates home and invited an enthusiastic DR Wells towards the elevator, ready to give him his first trial at the job.

Once they were secure in the elevator, Wells spoke up. "I'm relieved to have this opportunity. But I must admit, I'm quite surprised that it's all happening a little fast!"

"Well, DR Wells. What we do is a matter of urgency… and fast is how we operate here!" Astrid said, smiling at Caitlin in relation to their inside joke.

They reached their floor, and before the doors could open, Astrid placed her palm on the control panel and undertook the eye scan. "Welcome Astrid!" Gideon's voice spoke from over the system.

DR Wells felt pure excitement of the new technology, on realizing this Caitlin added, "Mr Ramon recently added the AI interface to upgrade the facility's security... We can't have just anyone coming up to this floor without a clearance."

"Smart idea!" DR Wells commented.

As the elevator doors opened before them, leading out to the 97th floor, DR Harrison Wells looked around at the atmosphere and breathed it in. Cisco was busy at work standing at his hi-tech computer, speaking to someone through a microphone.

"Wow… this place is such an amazing cortex. The layout… It has everything! I need to ask, what goes on here?" His blue eyes twinkled, he was in his delight. Cisco looked over at him, on hearing his question.

Before any of them could answer, there was a sudden gust of wind and a red figure stood in front of them, holding out his hand for DR Wells to shake.

"You're the Flash!" Wells said, excitedly, shaking his hand immediately.

"This, my friend…" Cisco said as he put his hand on Well's shoulder, "…is exactly what goes on here!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Cisco showed DR Wells around the, as he had worded it "cortex", Barry spoke quietly to Caitlin and Astrid. "It feels so weird seeing him here. I mean, the last time I saw him… well the other him… I was locking him in a pipeline… Let's just hope that it doesn't end the same way with this guy."

Caitlin was lost in her own thoughts as she realized what Wells had meant by the cortex. They were the head of STAR Labs. The brains that ran the show. It was certainly another way to look at things. She was shaken from her thoughts by Astrid responding to Barry's doubts.

"I get your concern, Barry. Remember I saw those images from Cisco's point of view all too vividly, as if I was personally there… Well, you know what I mean…" Astrid replied, "But we need to give people chances… like the second chance we are giving Iris, provided she doesn't write another article exposing us, again. We're still dealing with the fall back from that damn blog that she wrote a week ago!"

"You have to admit… she makes a good reporter, though!" Barry added.

"That's the problem, Barry!" Caitlin replied, "Good reporters are bad for business… She could have exposed your secret… or anything that would lead to STAR Labs downfall. We can't be too careful with her!"

"Look, let's just drop the subject… Remember, second chances?" Astrid chimed in, "…It's a good day, we're adding a new person into our fold and last I checked, we have one of the Flash's nemesis's down in the pipeline. Have you spoken with him yet, Barry?"

"Eobard Thawne? Yeah, a couple of times, actually… I've been trying to force a confession out of him in relation to my mom's death. He's not talking… Well he's talking, just not confessing. Maybe you can get something out of him, with your awesome criminal psychologist ways?" Barry asked trying to flatter her.

"Alright Barry, but you're coming with me…" she told the speedster. She and Barry left the floor, leaving Caitlin to get to know their new colleague with Cisco.

"Cisco… I've told you before that those lollypops will rot your teeth!" Caitlin said, as Cisco popped another into his mouth.

"Hey, the last time I went to the dentist, he wasn't too concerned, Cait. Anyway, did you have anything you needed to show Wells? DR Wells? Man, what do we call you, Harry?" Cisco asked with a friendly smile.

"I understand it's pretty informal down here, and not what I'm use to… But Harry's fine… Wells too… just don't call me late for dinner…" the doctor laughed at his own joke. Caitlin and Cisco stared at each other, unsure as to what they thought of him just yet.

"Remember, I'm also your supervisor…" Wells said, making the two of them stifle a forced laugh.

"Okay, moving on… We generally have a movie night once a week for group bonding, we put in a lot of extra hours with extra-curricular activities such as helping heroes, and… Caitlin am I forgetting anything?" Cisco asked.

"Cisco, why don't you just show him what you're currently working on… or even show him to his office… He's your supervisor, not your drinking buddy!" Caitlin said.

"Hey, he could be both!" Cisco said with a grin, "I'm sorry Wells… All jokes aside…"

"Yeah… like you can put all your jokes aside, Cisco." Caitlin said with a grin.

"Hey Caity… shh!" Cisco told her, pointing his lollypop in her direction, "Anyway Wells… If you'll follow me, your office is this way. It actually used to belong to the late Robert Sutherland… may he rest in peace… but Astrid could never bring herself to making it her own… Besides, hers has a pretty sweet lounge and a balcony so I wouldn't blame her. But she spent all yesterday getting the office ready for you!"

Cisco led Wells and Caitlin to the office, it felt strange to them to allow another person to work in there but they knew that they needed to move on from the past.

DR Wells looked around the office, he was already feeling at home just by being there. But he had questions in relation to the Flash. He had just met the red speedster, sure enough he hadn't removed his mask, but still Harrison had found it a real honor.

"Er, Cisco, was it? The two of you must know the Flash's identity." He said, looking from Cisco to Caitlin.

"We do… but all in due time, Harry!" Cisco answered patting him on the back again.

Cisco had gone out of his way to place his hand on DR Wells multiple times. He was waiting for a vision to come, but so far nothing had happened. He still didn't have a complete trust for the man, and he wasn't going to allow anyone to take he and his team for granted again.

"Are you normally this friendly with all your supervisors?" Wells asked him, referring to his hand on his shoulder. Cisco removed his hand and Caitlin burst out laughing, "that's Cisco… Bare no notice of him. Would you believe, he and Astrid are even a couple!" She managed to say.

"So, Caitlin… is there anything I need to know that Cisco hasn't already told me?" Wells asked her.

Before Caitlin could answer the emergency alert went off. "There is that…" she said.

Cisco ran over to his computer, just in time for the Flash to arrive back to the floor. "Corner of fourth street!" Cisco announced,

"I'm on it!" Barry replied, still wearing his mask, with out a second glance he was gone.

Once again Wells' full fascination was on the scarlet speedster.

"So, Wells. Tell us something about yourself… Do you have a family? What movies do you like? Do you like Twizzlers? Do you prefer Big Belly Burger or pizza? or are you a both sort of guy?" Cisco asked trying to direct his attention.

"I don't see how any of that is relevant to the position…" Wells said changing his tone.

"Trust me… it makes all the difference!" Cisco replied, a little annoyed.

When Astrid returned to the floor, she had in her hands, a large stack of papers for DR Wells to sign. As she got there Caitlin and Cisco stared at her. They had already begun forming opinions of their newest employee. She read it in their minds.

"DR Wells, I have some forms here, for you to sign. There's a lot in relation to confidentiality which I'm sure that you can understand, just as I'm sure that Cisco has already given you the full tour… I'd be surprised if he didnt make you feel like you had entered Jurassic Park!" Astrid said handing him the papers.

"Thank you, Miss Sutherland." DR Wells said taking the papers and heading towards his new office, and closing the door behind him. Cisco and Caitlin approached Astrid.

"Trust me, before either of you say anything… I read your thoughts the moment that I entered the room." She told them.

Cisco who was now chewing on a Twizzler blushed. "I really hate it when you do that!" he said.

"God, no! not that thought, Cisco! The one in relation to our newest employee!" she said shaking her head as she saw the image in his mind.

"I really wish that the two of you would keep that stuff strictly in the bedroom, or at least if you're going to think about it... don't speak about it!" Caitlin humored, "but to be honest, I think Wells is fine. He's pretty interested in the Flash… and I think if he is going to start working here, we will need to be honest with him! I mean if we want him to trust us, that is. Besides, he strikes me as the kind of guy who will most likely pick up that he's working with a mind reader, a man who can shoot vibrational bolts from his hands and a woman who has an alter ego."

Cisco had zoned out at that point as he chewed on his Twizzler. "Really, Cisco... You're at work…" Astrid told him, she turned her direction back to Caitlin, "Okay… Let's tell Wells. It might change his mind about him working here. But if all else fails and he betrays us… I can always mind wipe him later!"

"Like in Men in Black?" Caitlin asked, surprised that Cisco hadn't said it first. "I'm sorry what?" Cisco asked, still chewing on his Twizzler.

The three of them headed towards the office that Wells was in and knocked. DR Wells walked over to the door and opened it, just in time for Barry to arrive and join them.

"Is everything okay?" Wells asked, looking over at the Flash, he invited them all into the office and they sat down.

Astrid remained standing as she addressed him. "Before you finish signing… there's a few things that we need to discuss with you, in relation to confidentiality."

DR Wells looked over at Barry, who was still in his suit. "Miss Sutherland, I understand that this is in relation to The Flash!" he said.

"…Actually… before I go on, can you just call me Astrid? But yes, he is one of the topics. You understand that here at STAR Labs, we work on meta-humans, right?"

"Extensively, Mis Su… er… Astrid!"

"Good, because that's half the battle!" she replied. The four of them explained everything to DR Wells. Who the Flash was, Astrid's mind reading abilities, Cisco's powers and even Caitlin's roommate Frost.

"So, now you can understand why confidentiality is key." Astrid told him. She read his mind and felt immediately at ease.

"…Astrid, I get that you're afraid that I could betray all of your trusts. But I want you to know that this job means a lot to me. I'm willing to work with all of you, provided the trust goes both ways. I have to admit that your… ability makes me feel a little… uncomfortable to say the least…" Dr Wells said.

"Try dating her…" Cisco joked. Astrid glared at Cisco, but he stood next to her, nonetheless, and pulled her bracelet out from his pocket.  
"…this bracelet dampens Astrid's powers and while we have gotten quite used to her not wearing it lately…"

"…What Cisco is saying is correct. I am willing to wear this bracelet if it puts your mind at ease." Astrid agreed.

"…Look, no need." DR Wells said, "This will be one hell of an adjustment, but I look forward to working with you all, particularly you Mr Barry Allen!"


	3. Chapter 3

Barry arrived at CCPD late again for work. He had spent half the day at STAR Labs meeting the new assistant CEO and hearing Cisco say repeatedly how he didn't care what the others thought, Wells could not be trusted and he was eager to prove it. Barry thought that Wells seemed fine, so thought nothing further.

On the other hand, the time that he and Astrid had spent with Eobard Thawne had Barry a little frustrated, the man was refusing to confess to Nora Allen's murder. He needed a proper confession, but at least he had him! It was just a matter of time.

"Barry… It's good to see that you have finally graced us with your presence." Singh said as he saw Barry enter the room. "What's your excuse this time? And if you tell me STAR Labs needed you for another consult, I'll dock it from your pay…."

"Er, no… not this time… there was a bathroom incident?" Barry lied, taking a page from Cisco's book. 'No one ever questions you when it comes to bathroom incidents,' he had said on numerous occasions.

Singh raised his eyebrows at Barry, "Oh… I'm sorry Allen. I hope you feel better… and that its nothing catchy… Nonetheless, have you caught up with Joe? It seems we have another meta-human case on our hands, and since that brother of yours went missing… the man needs all the help he can get!"

That's right, Eddie was still missing. Even though Eddie hated Barry, Barry was determined to find him.

"I'll go and find Joe now!" Barry replied, he went to leave, but Singh stopped him and said under his breath, "Good bathroom excuse… I think I'll use that one in the future, too!"

Barry wasn't sure what Singh was getting at, but he shrugged it off and continued on his way in search for Joe.

He found Joe standing in his office, pouring over a bunch of reports. "Hey Joe. Singh said that you could use my help with some meta-human case?" Barry offered.

"Yeah, Bar. Take a look at these and tell me what you think!" he said handing over the reports.

"A murder of an antique shop owner… no evidence of forced entry… no DNA left at the scene… no suspects…" Barry read aloud. "What do you suppose it is, Joe?"

"I'm not sure, but the officers who arrived at the scene said that the newest delivery was an old mirror, which… hear this… was also at the scene of another murder… same back story, no evidence of forced entry or DNA left behind. They were just as clueless as we are!"

"Are we talking about a cursed mirror? That sounds like something from the movies." Barry replied.

"Yeah, I thought the same… maybe we should check in with your pals down at STAR Labs, see what they can come up with." Joe suggested.

"Good idea, but where's this mirror? They might be able to go over it… Find out if there is anything that the other officers have missed."

Barry and Joe went over to the antique shop and collected the mirror, bringing it right over to STAR Labs.

"Ain't no one bringing cursed mirrors into this cortex!" Cisco shouted, throwing a blanket over the golden framed glass, once Barry had told him the situation.

"Oh, Cisco. You watch far too many movies!" Caitlin said, removing the blanket and going over the mirror with a scanner. She was looking for any traces of radiation or dark matter, that might have been left from a meta.

She wasn't surprised when the machine began to beep uncontrollably.  
"So, I take it that that indicates that we have a meta on our hands?" Wells asked Caitlin as he approached she, Barry, Joe and Cisco at the mirror.

"That's exactly what this beeping is telling us." Caitlin explained to their new colleague.

"What the hell is that ugly old mirror doing in here?" Astrid asked as she entered the floor. "It reminds me of my grandmother's old mirror… I used to be so afraid of it!"

"Afraid of mirrors, Astrid?" Joe asked raising his eyebrows.  
"Not the mirror… just the myth that there is some sort of alternate evil dimension on the other side…" she replied.

"The black mirror-verse theory?" Cisco asked.

"The black mirror-verse theory exactly, Cisco… and after everything that's happened in the past… that creepy ass mirror just brings back a lot of old memories! So, why's it here, anyway?"

"We believe that it might have something to do with a couple of murders around town." Barry replied, "Caitlin just preformed a scan of meta-human activity, and it turns out that there were traces of the radiation on it."

Astrid glanced in the mirror and adjusted her hair, but as Barry finished his sentence, her expression changed. The thought of meta-human activity and murders made her shudder.

"That's soo Mirrors… you know that 2008 horror movie with Keifer…" Cisco began.

"Uh uh! Nope! Just nope!" Astrid said, shaking her head.

Caitlin took the reports from Joe and read over them as she walked over to Cisco's desk. Astrid, Barry, Wells and Joe followed her. While, Cisco continued to observe the mirror, touching the glass with his hand.

"These reports…" Caitlin said, as Astrid and Wells read over her shoulder, "…they just don't make sense… both the murders were committed right in front of the mirror, the victims were choked… like someone just…" As Caitlin spoke, something caught Astrid's attention from over Barry and Joe's shoulder.

Cisco was being lifted into the air, being held by his throat by an unknown man who seemed to be coming out of the mirror. "Oh my god, Cisco!" she yelled. Before any of them could run to his aid, Barry turned and rescued him. He fell to the floor clutching at his throat, gasping for air.

"Man... I think we have our answer!" he said.


	4. Chapter 4

As the group looked over the mirror, they were baffled. The man had disappeared before their very eyes. But then Wells, made an observation. "a meta-human is exactly what we are dealing with here!" He ran his hand up and down the glass, checking for some sort of give away.

He had seen this before. "He's using 2 dimensional warping technology!" he told the group. "He's creating wormholes through the mirrors themselves, meaning we're not dealing with cursed mirrors, but exactly as Astrid coined it before… a mirrorverse."

"Uh uh! Nope!" Astrid said again. "That's a myth… it's not real! It's just not rational How does that make any sense at all?"

"Girl, you just watched a man choke me from within the mirror…" Cisco said, surprised that he was siding against her on this one, "Unfortunately, I have to agree with the man…"

"So, we're dealing with a meta who can travel through mirrors, Great!" Barry said, raising his eyebrows out of sarcasm.

"Precisely, a Mirror Master!" Wells said. Cisco glared at the man. The group remained silent as they knew that Wells had unknowingly crossed a line. Cisco put his hand on DR Wells' shoulder.

"Look, man… you're new here so I'm going to put it lightly for you… Nicknaming the criminals is kinda my thing… so back off!"

"Don't touch me, Cisco" Wells told him angrily.

"Cisco, Mirror Master is a good one." Astrid said trying to calm her boyfriend down.

"No! It's the principle of the thing… I name the criminals here… Not some man who thinks he can waltz in here and take over everything!" he said trying hard to keep his temper.

"Okay!" Caitlin said, "we need to just work out who this…" she paused as she looked over at Cisco, "…Mirror Master is, did anyone get a good look at him."

Cisco sighed, "Okay, while that… Reflect… Mirror ma… No… Damn it! I can't think of anything and it's your fault, Wells!"

"Cisco?" Joe asked sternly, "did you get a good look at him or not?"

"I did…" Cisco said, he raced over to his computer and pulled up some facial imaging software. Within moments he had a perfect image of the man's face.

"That's Sam Scudder! He used to get by with Leonard Snart!" Joe exclaimed. "Can I get a copy of this, Cisco? I can drop it off down at CCPD."

"Yeah, sure! I'm doing that now!" he said, as he retrieved the copy from the printer. "I'll go with you to CCPD and leave DR Evil here with Caitlin and Astrid."

"Cisco!" Caitlin and Astrid raised their voices, angrily.

"I apologize DR Wells for Cisco's attitude." Caitlin said.

"We both do!" Astrid added.

"It's fine." DR Wells said as they watched Barry, Joe and Cisco leave the floor.

DR Wells went to his office and closed the door behind him. He sat at his desk and pulled out his voice recorder. "This job is going to be difficult. I've established that the Flash, is indeed the one that I've been searching for. Mr Barry Allen, and Not Jay Garrick. However, I am working with a childish fool. An idiot who could destroy all of my plans. Everything that I have worked hard to achieve. Because, he doesn't yet trust me. I will endeavor to earn his trust. It will be crucial for my objectives.

I have also encountered another issue which may pose as a setback later on. His girlfriend, and CEO of STAR Labs is a telepath. A mind-reader. I must make a note that she is also the anomaly that changed the course of this timeline. The reason that I am not the rightful owner of STAR Labs.

But I have dealt with mind readers in the past. Grodd, being the most powerful that I have ever faced. She shouldn't pose as a threat provided I keep my wits about me, and keep my thoughts in check. I don't believe that she suspects anything of me just yet.

I overheard a conversation between the anomaly herself and Mr Barry Allen. They have Thawne locked down in the pipelines below. But I don't think that they would be reckless in giving just anyone access. However, I will try and find away in, regardless."

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Caitlin and Astrid were standing there and waiting to be invited in. He stood up and opened the door, inviting them in.

They continued to try and explain on behalf of Cisco. They wanted Wells to see that he was not really a bad guy.

"Look," Astrid said after a while. "He and my father were pretty close, I've known him since high school and he became the son my father never had… He made a lot of the decisions when it came to making STAR Labs what it is now. So, you can understand his hesitation at someone…"

"…Someone taking your father's place, that's not you. I get it. I've worked with a lot of people like him, and I can see what your father saw in him. If it helps, I can work with him." DR Wells replied.

"Yeah? That would be great!" Astrid replied, "I was going to say that I could have a big chat with him but that will do too."

"Well, we were supposed to be going for karaoke tonight." Caitlin chimed in, "Maybe after all this Mirror Master business is over with… we can all go out and let our hair down…"

Astrid agreed, "what do you think DR Wells? Karaoke is the perfect way to that man's heart… aside from movies, and nerd talk!"

DR Wells was going to decline, but he knew it would benefit him and his plans if he accepted their invitation. "Okay… it's not normally my thing! But I'll give it a go… and feel free to call me Harry. I'm getting used to the informalities around here."

"Great!" Astrid said, "and honestly, Mirror Master is a pretty good name… Cisco knows it… but he doesn't want to admit it!"

Caitlin and Astrid left the office again, and a smile lit up Harry's face. Things were getting easier by the minute.


	5. Chapter 5

"If that Wells guy really bothers you, Cisco, I don't think that insulting him in front of everybody, on his first day was a good way to handle things." Barry said as the three of them reached CCPD.

"So, sue me." Cisco replied, as they made their way towards Captain Singh's office.

Joe opened the door in a haste, making Singh look up. "Joe, Barry… and Mr Ramon, what can I do for you all?"

"You can take a look at this!" Joe said, handing him the generated image of Sam Scudder.

"Sam Scudder?" Singh asked, puzzled. "He went missing during the time of the meteor shower… I take it, that this is your take on the murder case at the antique store earlier, Joe?"

"Well, if you had seen what we just saw… you would understand why." Joe replied.

"What did the three of you just see?" Singh asked eyeing the three of them.

"Well, actually… it wasn't so much as saw, on my behalf… more like the man came out of the mirror and literally attacked me!" Cisco pointed out.

"Attacked you? From the mirror?" Singh asked him, disbelievingly. "I would love to know what sort of people they employ at STAR Labs. It seems anyone that understands science but has a few screws loose has a…"

"HEY!" Cisco snapped, but Barry held his hand up to keep Cisco quiet.

"It's true, Captain Singh." Barry said, "We saw it with our own eyes. We believe that Sam might be a meta-human."

"This is where I wish that Eddie never left." Singh replied, "I've had it with all these meta-humans… I'm approving the task force… and while you – Joe, are standing right in front of me… you can lead it."

"Me? I'm your guy?" Joe asked.

"Are you refusing, West?"

"No, I'm just not sure whether to be flattered or…"

"Be flattered… and get to work… Do whatever it takes to bring Scudder down." Singh said, as he waved the three of them out the door.

Joe led Barry and Cisco back to his office. "So, correct me if I'm wrong but we left that creepy ass mirror back at STAR…" Cisco began but he was interrupted by a vision.

In the vision he saw Sam Scudder fighting with Barry in a house of mirrors, though he continued to travel faster than Barry, disappearing and reappearing by the help of the mirrors themselves. Barry ended up falling into one of the mirrors and having the glass smash all over him. Sam was gone again.

"I think I know where we're going to find Sam." Cisco told them.

"Where?" Barry asked his friend.

"I just had a vision of you chasing him in a house of mirrors, but then you fell and crashed into the glass and he disappeared. He got away by using one of the mirrors." Cisco explained.

"So then we need to come up with a plan so that he doesn't get away." Joe said.

By 3pm, Barry walked into the only house of mirrors that they could come up with. An old storage facility which held an assortment of mirrors from an old carnival from years ago.

Cisco had returned back to STAR Labs and Joe was standing outside ready in case Barry needed him.  
As Barry walked through the house of mirrors, he looked around and called out. "Sam? Sam Scudder? I just want to talk to you!"

"Barry, have you never seen a movie?" Cisco asked him through the comm system, "Walking into the villain's lair, calling out that you only want to talk to them, only attracts them to your location… giving them the perfect opportunity to strike."

"Not helping, Cisco…" Barry replied, as he continued to look around.  
"Alright, Cisco out!" his friend replied, though Barry knew he was still listening in.

Barry thought he saw someone standing behind him, but it was only his refection of his reflection behind hims

"Well, if it isn't the Flash!" Sam Scudder's voice made him look around, and as Barry was surrounded by his own reflection, he saw the image of Scudder in a mirror on the other side of the room.

Barry looked around him, he saw Sam in his real form. Before the man could blink, Barry charged for him. Unfortunately, he missed, and in doing so he knocked a mirror. It wobbled, though Barry stabilized it so it wouldn't fall.

"You're quick, Flash! But not quick enough!" Sam's voice came from over Barry's shoulder. The second that Barry heard him, he turned and charged for the man. But he ran too fast, without thinking. He knocked down three full length mirrors which all smashed.

"Ouch! That's a lot of years, of bad luck, Barry!" Cisco said.

Barry looked back around. Scudder was once again standing behind him. It was now or never. He ran at Scudder again. But just as Barry had a hold of the man, Sam smiled at him, puzzling the Flash.

Then Scudder grabbed ahold of Barry and just as Sam attempted to disappear into the mirror, he brought Barry with him.

The both of them were standing on the other side of the glass, in the mirrorverse. An entirely backwards version of his own world. Barry looked around him, Scudder had disappeared again. He looked back at the glass that he had just come through. He could only see himself. It had to be some sort of two-way mirror. He knocked on the glass, calling out to whoever could hear him, as unfortunately he had lost communication to STAR Labs.

"Barry! Barry! Where are you?" Joe called out as he entered the house of mirrors, with his pistol at the ready.

The room surrounding him was empty, all except for the mirrors that lined it. But then Joe thought he heard the muffled sounds of his foster son. He heard an echoing knock. But he couldn't see Barry anywhere.

As he walked closer to a certain mirror in the room, the knocking got louder, but unfortunately, Joe could only see his own reflection. But as if he were standing on the other side of a two-way mirror, he could hear the knocking very loudly and the incoherent voice of Barry.

"Barry!" Joe exclaimed with concern, "Don't worry, son! We're going to get you out of here!"

Joe called Astrid immediately. "Astrid! Barry's stuck in a mirror. We're going to need to get him out!"


	6. Chapter 6

Barry was in a backwards version of the mirror storage room that he had just been in. He continued to go over the glass of the mirror. There was nothing out of the ordinary, just like the mirror back at STAR Labs. Barry tried to phase through the glass, unfortunately it wasn't working. It was clear that Sam Scudder, just as he was Barry's only way in, was also Barry's only way out. Barry ran through the backwards version of Central City to find him.

Joe brought the mirror back over to STAR Labs and informed the group of what had happened.  
"So, you're saying that you heard Barry's voice coming through that mirror?" Astrid asked pointing to the glass.

"I know it sounds… impossible… but…" Joe began.

"Even more impossible than seeing a man choking Cisco through the mirror. None of this makes any sense and it's just getting creepier by the minute!" Astrid replied.

"Right, so how do we get him out?" Joe asked.

"So, when I was going over the notes on Barry, his ability to phase his body on a cellular level caught my attention. I think that that might offer us some assistance in get him out of the mirror." DR Wells said, "However, when it comes to mirrors, him just phasing out, will not cut it. We need to get this mirror to a zero-point energy long enough to allow Barry to pass through the surface, that is of course if he is on the other side…"

"What do you mean? I literally heard him knocking on the other side of the glass, calling out to me as if this were a window." Joe said knocking on the glass.

"I'm not doubting you, detective. But the glass to this mirror is but a mere window to the mirrorverse…" Dr Wells said.

"So, what you're saying is that Barry could be in an entirely…" Cisco began, but then he and Wells spoke in unison, "…an entirely separate world all together!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Cisco." Wells said. "Where anything's possible.

Cisco thought back to his memories of the alternate universe. "So, do you remember when we told you about what we can do?" Cisco asked Wells.

"Yes, you mentioned something about you being able to breach to other worlds… I remember!" Wells replied.

Astrid knew what Cisco was thinking. "Cisco, as great as you being able to breach us into the "mirrorverse" would be, you're forgetting one tiny detail… that you had acquired some fancy goggles from your evil self, that helped you channel your powers to do so…"

"Well, that, my Jedi girl, was actually what I was leading up to…" Cisco ran over to his work table and began searching through his tools and gadgets until he found exactly what he was looking for. He held the goggles up in his hands and smiled, "…I've been waiting to give these babies a try!" He said.

"So, what? You're just going to breach into the mirror?" Joe asked.

Cisco put the goggles on, ran towards the mirror and focused his powers, remembering his training that his friend Jamie Reyes from the other world had given him.

He created a breach right in front of the mirror. "Woo!" He yelled out excitedly. He ran towards it, and as he went to run through the breach, he ran into the glass of the mirror, cracking him in the face.

The breach hadn't reached the other side of the mirror. The group laughed.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing his forehead, as he closed the breach.

"Cisco, maybe if we lowered the temperature of the mirror first to stabilize the molecules, we might have a little more luck!" Harry said.

"Allow me!" Frost said as she had taken over Caitlin's body. She placed her hand onto the glass and began to work her magic.

Barry had scoured the reverse version of Central City and found no sign of Sam Scudder. But then he saw the large lettering to a very familiar building. STAR Labs.

He found himself on the 97th floor, and before they had seen him enter, he wondered how he would approach these new alternate versions of his friends.

He saw Astrid laying across Cisco's desk on her stomach in a tight skirt and a skimpy top, she was outwardly flirting with him, and her sense of clothing style was not something that his real friend Astrid would wear.

Caitlin was nowhere to be found. There was an instinct in Barry, telling him not to trust this version of his friends. But he needed their help, because he was desperate.

As time sped up around him, he watched the situation unfold. The two of them were moments away from kissing, when Astrid looked over at Barry. The look on her face was the look of shock, as if she had just seen a ghost.

On noticing her expression, Cisco turned to look at Barry. Pure anger washed over his face, the moment he saw him. Cisco charged for Barry with his hands outstretched. He shot a blast at Barry, Barry dodged the attack. "What are you doing here speedster? I told you never to come back!" Cisco demanded of him.

"Cisco, you don't need to hurt him, baby!" Astrid said softly, and calmly as she got to her feet. "That's a different Barry. He's come here from somewhere else…"

Cisco raised his eyebrows at her, "Somewhere else?" he was waiting for her to elaborate.

"If it wasn't for that bracelet you made me… I wouldn't be able to tell… because he doesn't want to open his mind to me..." Astrid said, she approached Barry and ran her fingers through his hair in a seductive manner. She smiled up at him sweetly.

Barry knew that she was reading his mind, he wasn't sure how as he wasn't allowing her to. It must have been the bracelet. It looked almost identical to the one that she wore back in his own world, only that one dampened her powers. This one clearly made her stronger.

"He comes from a mirror world, Cisco." Astrid said not turning her face away from Barry's. "Naww… he doesn't like me reading his thoughts!" she cooed as she stroked his cheek.

Barry could feel her compulsion, he wanted to move but she was manipulating him to stay where he was. "He's cute!" Astrid continued, "So much pain… just like the other Barry… only this guy uses his powers to save his city… How boring!" she giggled and touched his lips with her finger.

This woman was nothing like the Astrid back home.

"How are you doing this?" Barry asked her. "Why can't I move?"

"Because you don't want to move. You want our help to get back to your own world, and frankly… you love the attention!" she said softly.

"Astrid! Get back here, give the guy a break. If he wants our help, we'll help him… I can't stand the sight of him!" Cisco snapped.

Astrid obediently turned away from Barry, freeing him from her compulsion and joined Cisco. "Yes, boss!" she said to the long haired man. In this world, Cisco was clearly her superior.

Astrid sat back on Cisco's table and crossed her legs. Her skirt was black, short and skimpy and she was clearly flirting with Barry, making him feel uncomfortable. Barry looked back at Cisco, "So, You'll help me?" he asked.

"That's what I said, wasn't it? but it'll cost you." Cisco told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Barry took the reverse versions of his friends back to the mirror. Cisco went over the mirror and shook his head. He looked at Astrid, who clearly read his mind.

"No! She turned her back on us when she sided with him!" Astrid argued.

"Yeah but that's the only way we will get him back to the other side! Do your scan. Find her!" Cisco demanded of her.

She shook her head slowly and preformed her mind scan nonetheless. "They're both gone… Far from here! Just as I told you!"

"Who's gone?" Barry asked them.

"Killer Frost!" Cisco snapped. "She went off with that boyfriend of hers and betrayed us!"

"Her boyfriend? You don't mean Ronnie Raymond, do you?" Barry asked.

Astrid and Cisco burst out laughing. "God No!" Astrid said, "Maybe in your world, mirror boy. Besides Ronnie's dead!"

"Then who?" Barry asked.

They refused to answer Barry's question. Astrid ran another scan of the town. "I know who can help us…" she told them.

The three of them entered an old antique store which was run by none other than Sam Scudder. "You!" Barry said angrily, the moment he saw him. But it was clear that it was the alternate version of the villain.

"Take whatever you need, Mr Ramon!" Sam stammered.

"Relax, we're not here for any of this… junk!" Cisco said. "We're here for your abilities."

"No, I refuse. I'm sorry, after last time…" Sam stammered.

"Babe, do your stuff!" Cisco said to Astrid.

"Happy to!" She smiled as she walked towards him. Barry watched as the man held his head, he was suffering from a headache and it was clearly getting worse by the second.

"Oww… Please…. Stop… Argh!" Sam yelled out.

"Hey! Stop!" Barry said. "I think he's had enough!" Astrid looked at Barry and released her pressure on the man's mind, making Scudder catch his breath.

"Hey! Only I tell you when to stop!" Cisco snapped at her.

"I'm sorry! But, for a moment, I thought it was him… and after last time, I didn't want…" she said, bowing her head.

"...This guy is nothing compared to him… remember that! Or I will make you remember!"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Barry snapped.

Cisco glared at Barry, though before he could say anything, Sam cried out "Look, I'll help you. I'll do whatever you want! Just leave me alone!"

"Good man." Cisco said delighted. "Now send this man back to his own world, before I send him to the underworld!"  
Barry looked down at the ground, a little intimidated but then remembered something. "Before I go back, I need to find someone. The Sam Scudder that brought me here. He's murdered people and needs to go to prison for what he's done."

Astrid and Cisco laughed, but then Astrid said, "Why doesn't he just take this guy? Rid the earth another Mirror Magician?"

"Because… His finger prints would be in reverse!" Cisco said.  
"I won't send an innocent man to prison." Barry replied.

"Aww yeah… the father thing," Astrid smirked, "I'm beginning to want the other Barry back… this guy is a real soppy boy scout! Do we help him?" she asked Cisco.

"Unless we want more of him getting lost here… I suggest you do it, and get it over with, pronto!" Cisco told her.

She nodded obediently and began her mind scan, locating an address. She gave the address to Cisco who breached he and Barry to the location, collected the man and brought him back. There were now two Sam Scudders in the same room.

The Sam Scudder from Barry's world went to disappear back into the mirror, until Cisco shot an energy blast at him, "Not so fast! Mirror Magician! Or this wonderful creature beside me will explode your brain where you stand!"

Astrid waited for the cue and as Sam went to escape again, Cisco pointed at her to do her stuff. So she did. As the Sam from Barry's world fell to his knees screaming in crippling pain, as did the alternate version of himself.

"Okay, stop!" Barry said, but this time Astrid didn't listen. She looked at Cisco ready for the order. "Okay, now you can stop!" he said with a smile, when the two men looked like they could not handle anymore.

"Now, you will go back with this man!" Cisco told the Sam from Barry's world, "and if you bring any more of his kind back here… you will suffer for it!"

Sam Scudder nodded in agreement.

As Barry and Sam stepped into the mirror, they were met immediately by the group back at STAR Labs. Cisco was wearing a pair of high tech goggles, that Barry remembered from the alternate timeline.

"No, we were supposed to come get you!" Cisco whined.

"Oh, Barry, thank God You're back, son!" Joe said. "and you have Sam Scudder. How did you manage that one?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Barry replied.

"Well, maybe we should get Sam into cuffs so he won't cause any more trouble!" Joe said, he pulled out the cuffs, and went to restrain the villain. But once again Sam had vanished.

"Is it possible that he escaped back into the mirror?" Astrid asked.

Barry looked from her to Cisco, "I really doubt it… He wouldn't want to get caught again…"  
"Hey!" Caitlin announced, "his reflection's in my sink!"

"He's over here now!" Wells said pointing at Sam's reflection in the window.

As Joe, Caitlin and Astrid gave out Sam's locations, Barry used his speed and Cisco used his breaching ability to try and catch him.

DR Wells slipped into his office unnoticed and pulled out an invention that looked a lot like an overpowered gun, but with a barrel attached to it.

"Hey Barry! Take this!" Dr Wells said, throwing the invention to the speedster. Barry eyed the weapon but then waited until he saw Sam's reflection again. He was making his way towards the elevator doors, using every surface that showed a reflection.

Barry used his speed to go after Sam Scudder. He aimed the weapon at the elevator doors, and the moment he saw Sam's reflection, he shot at the reflection. A stream of white ice, similar to Captain Cold's cold gun, shot forth from the barrel.

Sam's image emerged from the surface, his physical body. The impact crippled him.

"Woah! that's some high power cold gun!" Cisco said.

"It's a little different to a cold gun!" DR Wells said. "Now put the cuffs on him before he regains consciousness!"

Joe took out the cuffs and cuffed the unconscious Mirror Master.

"We should get this guy back to CCPD!" Joe said to Barry.

"Yeah, in a bit, Joe. I need to speak with these guys for a moment." Barry said.

Joe and Wells gathered around the Mirror Master while Barry pulled his friends to the side.

"Is everything alright, Barry?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah… and why is Wells allowed to build weapons and I'm not?" Cisco asked, a little annoyed.

"This isn't about Wells." Barry said, "So when I was on the other side… it was some sort of Mirror world…"

Astrid raised her eyebrows, "You seriously saw it? You didn't bump your head did you, Bar?"

"No, Astrid! It was real… everything was in reverse. I saw yours and Cisco's doubles. But they were… nothing like either one of you. It was as if they were the villains, and they were so much stronger. We also found Sam's doppleganger, though they called him Mirror Magician. The thing is, Caitlin's double and mine apparently left."

Cisco was caught on the villain's nickname, "Mirror Magician?"

"Cisco, let Wells have this one!" Caitlin said. Cisco rolled his eyes frustrated.

"So what are you saying, Barry? That the evil mirrorverse thing is real?" Astrid asked, curious about this alternate reality and a little creeped out.

"Now you've done it, she'll will be having nightmares for weeks, now!" Cisco said.

"I'm sorry. But I think we're going to need to be careful. From the sounds of things, mine and Caitlin's doubles were much worse than yours and Astrid's!" Barry said.

"That's a little nerving!" Caitlin said.

Barry nodded, "I should probably go help Joe take Scudder to CCPD. At least with him behind bars, that's half the battle keeping the mirror gate closed." Barry went to do as he said, leaving Caitlin, Cisco and Astrid a little concerned as to what he meant by 'half the battle'.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Barry and Joe had left with Sam Scudder in cuffs, Harry excused himself to put away his thermo-gun. The weapon that they had used to defeat Sam Scudder. It was a weapon that could ultimately freeze or burn through any material it came in to contact with.

He hadn't yet explained this technology to the group, but he knew that they were waiting for an explanation that he would need to give.

He locked it away in his own personal vault. This vault had security technology that was also beyond this world. Maybe because it wasn't from this world.

Harry glanced up at his closed door, he could hear the group chatting away and getting ready to leave for the day. They had plans to all meet up that night for Karaoke. Plans that he wasn't too eager to carryout.

He was about to pull out his voice recorder again, but an alert on the advanced tablet that sat on his desk sounded. It was an incoming video call. From a man known as Harrison, who, like him was also on the council of Wells'. One of DR Well's many dopplegangers throughout the multiverse. Only this man had long hair, slicked back.

Harry pressed the accept icon and spoke to his doppleganger, through the screen.  
"I'm surprised to hear from you so soon, Harrison." Harry said.  
"I'm not calling with good news, Harry." His doppleganger said, "It's in relation to H.R."

"What did that foolish phony do, this time? No, I bet I can guess… he impersonated a president and got himself assassinated?" Harry joked. But the look on his doppleganger's face said that this was not a laughing matter, and that he couldn't be closer to the truth.

"He got himself killed, by impersonating a woman named Iris." Harrison said.  
"Stupid fool!" Harry said shaking his head, he was sad to hear this news, but he had predicted it time and time again.

"Harry, where are you with your assignment?" Harrison asked him.

"I've been hired by the anomaly herself. She seems to trust me, but her friend doesn't. Though I endeavor to make him trust me." Harry replied.

"Good, just don't be reckless. There is a reason that DR Fate chose her to be rescued by the Flash. You need to find out the answers, World Walker." Harrison replied.

"There is… one concern… The anomaly herself can read minds." Harry added.

"I understand. I will send you the blueprints for a device that will help you. We cannot risk this assignment failing."

Harry nodded, but before he ended the call he added, "My condolences to H.R… He will be missed!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you think he's coming?" Caitlin asked, referring to Harry Wells, as she, Astrid and Barry were gathered at the bar ordering drinks. Cisco was up at the microphone already singing.

"He said he was!" Astrid replied as she took a sip of her drink.

Barry stared at his glass sadly, "You girls know that I can't get drunk, right?"

Astrid and Caitlin grinned at each other, "That was until Cisco and I came up with a potent chemical that if you add just one tiny drop to each drink, will get you drunker than a jock at a frat party… Cisco's words!" Caitlin said. "It's also long lasting… designed for a speedster's metabolism." Caitlin handed him a small metal flask with a dark chemical inside.

Barry poured a small amount into his drink and took a sip. The world immediately began to spin. "Okay, yep! It works!" he was swaying about.

"Let's get you sitting, Barry!" Caitlin said as she handed her drink to Astrid and led Barry to a booth before he could fall over.

"Woo! Cisco can really sing!" Barry called out.

Caitlin and Astrid laughed at how buzzed their friend was after only a small amount of the potent chemical and drank their own shots.

"So Barry… Don't leave us in suspense… what was the mirrorverse really like?" Caitlin asked.

"Well… Because it's you Caitlin… I will tell you everything." Barry replied.

"Because it's me?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah… Astrid can read my mind so that defeats the point of talking…" Barry said.

"Barry, I'm not reading your mind right now." Astrid said.

"Okay… I will tell you both. Cisco was really mean. And he bossed Astrid around a whole lot. But Astrid, she was… like she was coming onto me or something. It was super weird. But it wasn't the worse thing in the world. What was funny was that I got the impression that their Caitlin and Barry were in a relationship… like they left together or something!"

Caitlin and Astrid looked at each other. "Okay, Barry. No more of this for you…" Caitlin said, trying to remove the flask from his hand.

"No no no!" Barry said, swiping it back. "Please, let me have some more. I really want to relax tonight. You should too, Cait… I mean since Ronnie died, I've been so worried about you." Barry poured a little more into his cup.

Caitlin blushed a little at what he had said, and Astrid noticed an emotional spark between her two friends. It was cute.

She saw Wells entering the bar looking for them. "Barry's right! Enjoy yourself tonight, Cait. Have some fun. Don't be such a stick in the mud." She waved at Wells as she spoke.

"Astrid, really? A stick in the mud?" Caitlin asked her, a little hurt, but she knew that her friends were right. She drank down her large glass of scotch in one long mouthful and wiped her mouth.

When she had finished the three of them had been joined by Wells and Cisco. Caitlin called out to the bartender, "Bring us lots of shots! And put it on the STAR Labs tab!" then she looked at Astrid and smiled, "That's for the stick in the mud remark!" Astrid smiled back, and the five of them began their enjoyable night of drinking, jokes and karaoke.

"Oh my god! Look at the two of them!" Astrid declared with a drunken smile, as she, Wells and Cisco sat at the table, while Caitlin and Barry performed karaoke to the duet song 'Galaxy'.

"Yeah… let's just be glad that Caitlin is letting her hair down..." Cisco said with a laugh. "I'm surprised about drunk Barry, though. Man, he can really sing!"

Astrid looked over at their newest coworker, "So Harry, what was that weapon today? STAR Labs doesn't generally manufacture weaponry."

"I get that, Miss Sutherland, I really do. But it was something that I mastered a few years back. A weapon that is capable of blasting both below absolute zero and above 142 nonillion kelvins just at the click of a button." Harry said.

Cisco, noting her expression clarified, "Astrid. That weapon is colder than Captain Cold's gun and hotter than Heatwave's gun in one… That is… amazing!" he added, absolutely astonished as he took another mouthful of his drink.

"That is dangerous!" Astrid said softly.

"Miss Sutherland, STAR Labs is known for its science, not to mention… your team fight meta-villains, wouldn't it be better to know that your team can arm themselves with not only their abilities alone?" Wells asked her.

"I guess…" Astrid said softly. She knew that Wells was right, even Cisco was in agreement with the man.

"Astrid, the man is right! We can also build weaponry for CCPD! Less people will get hurt!" Cisco added.  
"Okay… I'll approve it, under one condition… We upgrade the security… we won't be having another Captain Cold stealing the cold gun situation." She said defeated.

Cisco took her hand, leant over and kissed her. "Thank you, you're the best! Don't worry! We'll be careful, I promise!" he said.

"I hope I won't regret it!" she replied as she took another shot.

"So, Cisco. In relation to your earlier questions," Wells began, "I don't have a family, I do like Twizzlers, and I prefer Big Belly Burger!"

Cisco seemed a little confused, but then realized what questions Wells was referring to. "Movies?" he asked.

"…I'm not a big fan… Sorry if that's a deal breaker…" Wells replied.

"…That I can work with!" Cisco said with a smile.

They were alerted by the applause of the crowd, cheering for Barry and Caitlin, who were making their way back to the table.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that you talked me into that, Barry!" Caitlin exclaimed. They were both very giddy.

"You were great, Caitlin!" Barry said supportively.

"No I wasn't. But it's so much good that you to say that. You're just too nice a person, Iris doesn't deserve you to love her!" Caitlin was barely making sense with her words but, they all noticed what she had just said.

Barry blushed at her words. He was just as drunk as she was. "Thanks, Caitlin! Let's go dance!"

Caitlin let out a shrill "Woo!" As the two made their way to the dance floor.

"There is no way in hell that they are that drunk, and kicked ass at karaoke! We can do better than them!" Cisco said confidently. "Let's go sing, Girl!" he grabbed Astrid by the hand and led her to the stage ready to sing a duet.

"Okay, as long as I get to pick the song!" she said, he knew that she would pick a girly one, but he agreed to it, nonetheless.

As Wells sat at the table alone, he was pleased with himself. Gaining the approval for STAR Labs to build weapons would change the course of the future. He was glad that he was behind it. He was that happy, he even considered performing a karaoke song.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, as Caitlin woke up, she rolled over to the side of her bed where she found her bin to be sick in. Her head pounded and she felt as she normally did when Frost had been in control over her body. With the exception that she could actually remember some of what had happened the night before.

As she took a sip of her glass of water that sat on her bedside table, she realized that she was naked. She felt the presence of someone beside her, and hesitated to see who it was. But she looked nonetheless. It was Barry and he too, was naked. She gasped.

She thought back to what she could remember, there was more than she wanted to admit. But as good as the night had been, she felt shame. She was still grieving over Ronnie. Barry was still dealing with the heart break over being rejected by Iris. That must have been all it was, just two friends seeking comfort in each other.

She hurried to find her clothes and made her way to the shower. She was dressed in one of her bed sheets to hide her nudity, in case Barry awoke.

Barry, however was already awake, though pretending to be asleep. From what he could remember from the night before had him thinking back to what Felicity had told him, about being with someone who could be a real partner.

How had he not seen it until now? Caitlin was his perfect match.

In the mirror-verse world, Caitlin stood at a bar in Star City, cleaning glasses.  
She overheard one of the sleazy patrons speaking about a new speedster that had travelled to Central city. "What's this news about a speedster in Central city?" she asked him.

"Someone heard that a man by the name of Scudder was saying that this man came through the mirror. He was hanging with that Mr Ramon at STAR Labs." The patron told her, clearly drunk. But this didn't sound like drunk rambling.

Caitlin smiled, and sent a message to her boyfriend. 'Barry, I think that you might have a mirror doppleganger.'

She got the reply back almost immediately. 'Well, let's go get him!"


End file.
